Wagering game machines, such as slot machines, video poker machines and the like, have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry for several years. Generally, the popularity of such machines depends on the likelihood (or perceived likelihood) of winning money at the machine and the intrinsic entertainment value of the machine relative to other available gaming options. Where the available gaming options include a number of competing wagering game machines and the expectation of winning at each machine is roughly the same (or believed to be the same), players are likely to be attracted to the most entertaining and exciting machines. Shrewd operators consequently strive to employ the most entertaining and exciting machines, features, and enhancements available because such machines attract frequent play and hence increase profitability to the operator. Therefore, there is a continuing need for wagering game machine manufacturers to continuously develop new games and gaming enhancements that will attract frequent play.
One way to add visual appeal to wagering games is to present wagering game content using stereoscopic three-dimensional graphics. Stereoscopic three-dimensional graphics appear to have depth, so that graphical objects appear to hover in space, in front of displays. One way to present graphics with a stereoscopic three-dimensional effect (3D) is to utilize an autostereoscopic display. An autostereoscopic display can present content in 3D (“3D content”) to a user without requiring the user to wear special 3D glasses or headgear. Some autostereoscopic 3D displays concurrently present the same 3D image at various viewing angles. In other words, the autostereoscopic 3D display concurrently presents a number of 3D views at different viewing angles. Viewing angles are the angles at which various perspectives of the content are projected outward from the display based on a location and/or orientation of optical units on the display (e.g., based on the placement and configuration of lenticular lenses on the viewing surface of the display). At any given time, a same number of persons could concurrently see the 3D image of the content presented on the display if those persons are aligned with the viewing angles.
However, some autostereoscopic 3D displays have specific challenges. In between the viewing angles, or in other words in the viewing areas where the image of the content transitions from one view (i.e., from one viewing angle) to the next, there are distorted areas where the image appears cut-off, degraded, or overlapped. Another issue that autostereoscopic 3D displays encounter is that presentation of an optimal image of the content depends on how far away a person is positioned in relation to a face of the display. For instance, the transitions between viewing angles are very close to each other near the face of the display. Therefore, if a person is close to the face of the display, when the person moves to the side that player's eyes will quickly encounter a distorted area. If a player is far away from the display then edges of the content can appear cut off. The challenges with autostereoscopic displays can diminish the gaming experience for gaming patrons. Therefore, gaming manufacturers, casinos, and the like, would greatly benefit from resolution to such challenges.